


Titan Daycare

by Feneris



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Childcare, Children are scared of the strangest things, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feneris/pseuds/Feneris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for SnK Kink Meme:</p><p>The Scouting Legion unexpectedly finds itself regularly looking after two dozen little kids every day. Erwin being the brilliant commander he is, dumps them all on Levi.</p><p>Levi being Levi, dumps them all on Eren, Armin, and Mikasa.</p><p>This turns out to be a brilliant move. For reasons unknown to those over ten, the children love Eren.</p><p>Especially when he turns into a fifteen meter titan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Titan Daycare

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another fill for the SnK kink meme. Like all ideas, this one sounded better in my head than it looked to me on paper. But people still liked it so here you go.

Irvin doesn't know what brilliant mind in the interior thought this one up. He can't even get a straight explanation, no matter how many people he asks. As far as he can understand the whole program is supposed to be about building bridges, and forming community bonds between civilians and the military. 

The whole thing reeks of politics.

Either way through, it now means they've got a whole herd of small children stampeding through Headquarters for seven hours every day.

Unfortunately, as Commander of the Scouting Legion, Irving didn't have the time to keep a constant eye over two dozen little children. So he had dumped the whole mess on Levi, reasoning that working with kids would help him mellow out a little.

Levi had promptly dumped responsibility straight onto Arlert, Ackerman, and Jeager, and to be fair it actually seemed like they were doing a pretty decent job of it.

Still, as the person ultimately responsible for everyone, Irvin still felt he should check up on things. Just to make sure everything was actually going as well as it seemed. Therefore he had summoned a random group of them into his office, just so he could ask them a few questions.

"Don't worry, your not in trouble," he assured them. "I just want to ask you a few questions."

The kids all shuffled nervously and refused to meet his eyes.

"Is everything going alright? Are you having fun?"

There were a few nodding heads and some soft agreement.

"What about the people looking after you? How is Armin?"

"Armin's fun," one little boy piped up. "He reads us stories all the time." There was a nodding of agreement from all the kids.

"And Mikasa?"

"She's fun too!" another little girl added. "She's so cool! I want to be like her when I grow up!"

Irvin nodded to himself. "And what about Eren?"

"Eren's really fun!" one of the boys shouted.

"Especially when he turns into a giant!" another boy interrupted.

There was a burst of enthusiastic agreement from the children.

Irvin smiled. "Well, that's all I needed to know. You can go back to playing now."

The children filed out of the room, and the sounds of their running footsteps quickly disappeared. Irvin let out a sigh of relief.

Maybe this wouldn't turn into the disaster he feared it would. The kids seemed to be having a good time, and Armin, Eren, and Mikasa seemed to be doing a great job of keeping them entertained and out of the way.

He dipped his pen into the inkwell and began to get started on his paperwork.

_Wait a minute... Giant?_

The pen snapped in his hand.

\---

Irvin didn't know what he was expecting when he finally made it to the clearing where the Eren and his friends brought the children to play. Whatever it was, it certainly wasn't the scene that met his eyes.

The clearing was filled with children, all playing with various toys that had been scrounged up. Armin was running back and forth between the various groups, stopping arguments, soothing tempers, and bandaging skinned knees. Irvin watched as one little girl wandered off towards a patch of stinging nettles, only to have Mikasa swoop out of the air and carry her off to safety. And in the center of it all is the massive bulk of Eren's titan form.

The kids are treating him like he's a giant fifteen meter jungle gym. There's kids sliding down his back into a pile of hay at the bottom, whereupon they run over to Eren's outstretched hands to be lifted up to his shoulders to repeat the whole process. Kids are scrambling over his knees and napping in the shade cast by his torso. There's children climbing in his hair and even three ambitious little girls who are trying to braid colorful ribbons into it.

Irvin notices he's not the only one watching. Hanji is standing a few feet away scribbling notes furiously. There's also several Scouting Legion members who have passed by, and are staring at the scene in stunned shock.

"I don't believe it," he hears one solider say. "I took her to the stables last week and she was terrified of the horses! She was crying when we left!"

Irvin clears his throat. "One of the girls yours?"

"Yeah," the man says, sounding slightly dazed. "She's the blonde haired one trying to tie the ribbons in his hair."

\---

There is still a part of Irvin that is still convinced that having a fifteen meter titan looking after a group of kids is a tragedy waiting to happen. Still it's been two whole months and nothing bad has happened beyond one little boy breaking an arm from falling out of a tree. Hanji has volunteered to supervise the whole thing, even through Irvin knows its just so she can continue to observe Eren interacting with the children.

He dips his new pen into the inkwell and finishes off the last of the paperwork for the day. He pauses. He was sure he just heard something. There! There it is again. A long and high pitched...

Irvin's blood runs cold.

A child's scream.

Dread and horror sink into his stomach as she staggers to his feet and bolts for the cabinet where he keeps his 3D gear.

Jeager's lost control!

He dons his gear in record time, yanks open the window and takes off towards the clearing. Scenes from a dozen different massacres flash through his head and he only prays that Hanji, Ackerman, and Arlert were at least able to prevent a complete tragedy.

\---

Its to his greatest relief and confusion that the scene that greets him is not what he both feared and expected.

Eren is kneeling in the center of the clearing, and the kids are all lined up in front of him. He has one little girl in the palm of his hand.

Irvin watches, stunned, and Eren lowers the hand and then gently tosses the girl into the air. She lets out a long high pitched scream as she sails upward.

 _"No,"_ Irvin corrects himself. _"Not a scream. A laugh."_

Eren gently catches her in his palm and tosses her upwards again. He repeats the process five more times before lowering the girl to the ground. She immediately runs off to the back of the line.

"My turn, my turn!" the boy at the front of the line yells and he rushes forward and climbs into Eren's palm.

Irvin turns to Hanji. She sitting in a nearby tree surrounded by a disorganized mess of binders, loose notes, and writing supplies. She resembles in part so sort of strange roosting bird sitting in its nest. There is this crazed look in her eyes and she scribbling notes faster than Irvin has ever seen her before. 

"What's going on?" he asks. His knees feel weak from relief.

"Air rides," Hanji answered absently, still focused on her notes. "The kids have been good all week, so Mikasa and Armin said they could do air rides with Eren."

"They know about this?"

"Sure," Hanji answers as she flips a page. "They're standing right there with their gear just in case something happens.

Irvin glanced over. Sure enough, there was Mikasa and Armin sitting in the tree, their gear ready to go, and a bored expression on both of their faces.

Good gods he was getting to old for this.

\---

"They cut the funding?!"

Hanji looks like a kid that's just been told that Christmas has been cancelled. Ironic, all things considered.

"Yes," Irvin sighs. "The bureaucrats back in the inner city had a rather large fit when they found out we had a fifteen meter titan taking care of the kids."

All in all, its probably for the best. Aside from the broken arm, no one got hurt and it's best it stays that way. Arlert, Ackerman and Jeager were all eager for a break anyway.

"Now there's a group who won't be accidentally spawning any children for a long time," Irwin thinks with some amusement.

Hanji looks worried. "Eren's not going to be in trouble is he?"

"No," the Commander replied. "I don't think we need to worry about that. I've already received over two dozen personal petitions vouching for Eren's character and emphasizing that he is a "nice titan." But I don't think we'll need them anyway. Levi is already spinning this to the Generalissimo as further proof of not only the Scouting Legion's general prowess, but of the fact we have such control over Eren we trust him to guard our kids."

"Whew, that's a relief." Hanji muttered. "You know Commander, we should petition the king to have the program restored. It was great having the kids here!"

Irvin winced. "Are you sure you don't want a puppy instead?"


End file.
